New Life & Adventure
by NeverSayNo2HP
Summary: In the humdrum life of Leona Garn, an incident sends her to an unknown place, far in the past, for an adventure she is not prepared to undertake. There will be dangers, unbelievable magical surprises, and the love of her life she wont have happened without her sacrifice. Lets see how she adapts and survives, its a good thing she is a mechanical engineer, good luck Leona. AU, OC/?
1. The Humdrum Life

**Author Note: I do not own any of the story line and characters from television Merlin. I do own my own characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The day has been awful since the sun came up. It would seem the same for anyone else, since its been cold and raining the whole time. Now the ice was thawed over and small floods were all over. Bad time to not be wearing high boots everywhere. Unfortunately Leona Garn had made that mistake, she wore her simple black boots to work today. Her feet were numb and her legs freezing from the radiating cold of her wet socks. Rushing into her apartment, she locked it behind her, then rushed for the bathroom to warm up and toss her wet clothes away for cleaning.

Four minutes later she sighed in relief, submerged in the tub of very warm water, wiggling her toes. Been a while since she could feel them. They were kind of blush white. Even at work she couldn't take her shoes off. So she had to warm up her toed, by doing a head stand in the loo under the hand drier. She ignored any woman that entered and saw her. She doesn't want to lose her toes.

Leona Garn is a female mechanical engineer working at Kia motors. She chose it over chemical engineer, which she studied at Cambridge University. Unfortunately she was saddened by the fact that she was put in the section of improving on inventions by idiots on the newest popular inventions by society. The management cant overlook her gender, to see her skill in engineering with automation, hell she had even tried to show how she had improved upon a project that an associate was working on. Instead she got told off with a small suspension, and the improvement was taken through by that same associate. So she had not tried it again.

The red head didn't live for her work, just for her inventions she works on privately in her home scarp room. Outside of that, she doesn't quite get enough time to spend with her friends. They are also friends that have their own married lives and families. So them to spare moments for her is just not possible. Its been kind of lonely lately. Ever since her last friend got married. The wedding was great, but outside of that, she was without a hang out partner. No more going out for drinks, no dancing or music, no going to appreciating art and drama, no gyming together.

So now her morning is by waking for a quick exercise in front of her television, watching a DVD of South American dancing. Going to work, eating lunch that she ordered for delivery, working, coming home and having fun with her inventions, talking to her family or friends on the phone a little bit, then off to sleep with an adventurous novel. Mundane life. Would anyone even miss her if she decided to just pack up her life and go travelling. That reminds her about the time she had been sick for three days with the flu from weather change, and only her mother and boss called to ask about her. Its frustratingly sad.

Getting out of the tub, she decided to go for a drive today, have some LARP fun time, go in solo. But she thought it over, its so cold outside. Shaking her head, she headed into the kitchen, making some pasta for dinner. The television wasn't showing much, all Christmas themed stuff.

 _"Joy to the world …"_

 _"… has a very shiny nose …"_

 _"… for Christmas is you, oh yeah"_

 _"Tomorrows forecast is much the same as todays, with a chance of heavy rainfall all day, and a reducing 5 decreases by nighttime at 4 in the evening. Heavy clothing with a change of socks is suggested. Keep warm. Now moving onto the fog crisis in Mumbai…"_

She turned off the television, and opened up her laptop, falling into the Youtube rabbit hole for a couple hours till she got some invention ideas. _What an unproductive night_ , Leona thought as she waiting in bed for the sandman. Its been weeks since she did anything fun. That fun time had been at the club because one of her friend's husband got a promotion, so they went out for drinks and dancing, till 10 o'clock when the babysitters were to be relieved. Does she need new friends. Why cant she move on in life like them? She is a pretty red head, but always has issues with the guys that she dates. Maybe it's the men she choses to date, they were her type conventionally, but its not working out. She is a 27 year old, she should be getting married and start a family. At least that's what her mother keeps reminding her, and her friends keep showing her. But her live doesn't have to move on because of a man, she can progress too. Make her own family herself. Though that will be difficult, raising a child on her own. So essentially she is stuck in a rut.

 **…Adventure…**

The next day was bringing much the same to her. At least she remembered to wear better boots to prevent soaked socks and a worse cold. She has been sneezing a lot since the morning. Well she doesn't want the day to end the same ways as yesterday. That is why at lunch time, she called up her friends, asking if they were up for some fun LARP games. Their kids can come too. That family outing feel worked. Of course by the time it was night, the plans had changed to going for a movie together. A kiddie movie, and dinner at the mall where the kids can play too. Well shit, no drinks, and fun. The trailer showed she might fall asleep during the movie, it was not at all about adventure, just that kids will watch cars turn into robots and fight each other.

So she didn't bother changing out of her Friday clothes, jeans and a pin strip blouse with boots. The disappointment was there as she met with the others at the cinema floor. Buying the tickets was a hassle, because her friends couldn't agree on seating. Did the whole drama of affording better seats required. She was already thinking to plan a theater switch for another movie, they had Hobbit playing today. Medieval time and hobbiton adventures sound better than watching robot cars.

Rubbing her arms in boredom, she watched as finally they had agreed to sit in three different rows in a column of sorts. Sitting near the top with two of her friends and their child, she will be beside the kid. Great. Its not that she hates kids, she has fun with them, but these groups of kids were annoying. She misses kids who were like the ones that she grew up with, they didn't have any of the same behaviors, they were must more needy and plain irritating with their tempers. Right now she couldn't even buy herself a beer to drink inside. So it was a breeser instead. Ike.

The children were too energetic and easy distracted throughout the movie. The kid next to her had become her responsibility when she noticed his parents were busy making out. Seriously. Taking him to the loo, she waited outside leaning against the wall. What was the kid doing in there, its been ten minutes. Going to the door, she knocked calling out for Derek. When she heard him cry for her, she rushed inside. Her eyes widened at seeing the kid held back from her by two men, both wearing a mask on their faces, holding guns and trying to put on a bomb jacket on the kid.

* * *

 **I hope that was a fun start. Oh, what will happen to irritating, now scared Derek, and Leona, where is this going. Haha This is fun. Stay tuned for another chapter.**


	2. Ticking Down

**Author Note: I do not own any of the story line and characters from television Merlin. I do own my own characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Oh no. no, not here, not Derek. Holding up her hands, she told them "Please, let Derek go. He is just a child. Your point will get across with any other British citizen too. Put the jacket on me, I won't protest."

Derek was crying heavily while the two terrorists were deciding on the situation. Finally one of them stood up to speak to her while the other took the bomb jacket off Derek. "Alright, we will use you. Don't scream, give us your mobile, and stop the boy from crying loudly. We will shoot you if you do not listen to us.". The gun he held to her head was very convincing. Handing over her mobile, which they smashed it after checking if she had called anyone. She went to kneel down in front of Derek, holding him close, squeezing his arms to get his attention.

Soothing Derek, she whispered to him "Look only at me, Derek". Crawling him over to the toilet booth, she put him the closest one. Continuing, she told him "Stay inside, ok Derek?" he gave her a shaky nod. "Move over, near the wall next to the toilet, and wait till your parents or police come to get you. Keep the jacket over your head, this is a drill ok? Like at school. You remember the drill?" He nodded again while sniffling and pulling his hoodie over his head.

Her heart pained when he asked "What will ... wi-will happen to you Au-untie Leona? Will they h h hurt you? Can't we. . . we call for help?".

She wiped his face, ignoring her own tears falling down her cheeks, saying "I am going somewhere else honey, farther away from you, so you will be safer." He stared at her with a terrified face and trembling lips, he knows what will happen. When she noticed there was some kind of commotion from the door, she quickly took her work mobile out of her pocket, putting it into Derek's pocket after dialing for the terrorism number and tracker. "You keep that in your pocket ok, and answer the other side once I leaves the loo... Then stay inside. Got it honey?" her voice shook as she explained it to him quickly. Hearing the loud jarring gun shot and the falling man on the floor, Derek started to cry again, so she held his face in her chest, to muffle the sounds. It had been such a horrible noise, the shot still ringing in her ears. With a quick look behind her, and seeing the terrorists check on the man, she whispered to Derek "I love you Derek, even if you had been irritating me, but you will be safe, promise.", and gave the weeping child a kiss.

Feeling a sudden pain on her head, as her body was being snatched back by her hair, she flailed her legs, pulling the booth door closed with her boots.

"AUNTY LE!" Her last image of Derek being crying and calling for her as he cowered in the corner.

She tried to get away of course, scared of seeing the body of the shot man, bleeding all over. Seems he had come to use the toilet and stop the men, didn't work out, now he was dying and in a lot of pain.

With a gasp she saw one of the terrorists kick the guy in the head so he was knocked out. They were talking amongst each other, with Irish accents. Oh it would seem they were part of an old rebellion group wanting to cause a riot. Time was not wasted as Leona had the bomb jacket roughly put on her now, leading her away to another area. Having been told to follow their rules, and in a bit of a shock herself, she was acting as normal as possible as they sandwiched her between them, hiding their guns in her big flowy coat.

A moment of intuition came to her when she remember where she was right now, a theater in Orbit mall. It is situated near the river, she can jump inside to prevent too much damage. Already she knows she cant stop it from blowing her up. This is the most difficult thing she has ever done. Sacrificing herself. But Derek doesn't deserve to die so young. They heard some guards calling out for the two men.

"Hey stop there now. Let the woman go, put down your weapons and get down on the ground. NOW!" one of the guards said loudly while holding his own gun at them. With a wide eyes, she wondered what the two men will do now. They decided that it was time to start the bomb and stop the rescue mission.

She yelped in pain when one of the terrorist hit her on the head, saying "You bitch, you alerted security.". Holding her bleeding forehead, she found herself on the ground. However what one of the terrorists did next was horrifying.

"I didn't call security. This is a mall, they have cameras all over, they know who I had come inside with, obviously." she cried out, trying to stall the men. It didn't work, she got punched in the face. It hurt so much, she has never been punched before either.

"Shut up you cunt." she gulped as she saw him start the bomb on her jacket, the count down being three minutes. "Now you will stay here till you blow up, if you move, we will shoot you." his voice was harsh and his breath disgusting in her face. Whimpering from his hard hold on her face, she pulled it away as he got up to help his associate kill the security. Using that distraction, she crawled over to the wall and opened the small door to grab the fire extinguisher inside. She gasped at seeing the security guards being shot down. Quickly she got up with some courage she doesn't know from what part of her soul and used all her strength to knocked both of them down.

Grabbing this moment she ran for it, towards the fire exit door, wanting to head for the roof. However just as she got to the door she felt a bolt of pain go from her leg and straight through the rest of her lower body. Screaming from the spreading pain, she continued to leave, now being chased. Limping and ignoring the pain as adrenaline coursed through her. Up the stairs as fast as she could manage. Good thing she still did her exercises every morning.

When she felt the bullets ring in her ear as they hit the metal bars, she yelped in shock. But didn't stop. 2 minutes left. Finally she made it to the door and opened it. Looking around, she found a large pile of boxes, they contained some theater stuff, she pushed it with great will power to the door. Just in time too, she pulled away and tripped over, hearing the guy shout at her while shoot his gun to scare her.

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU BITCH! NOW! YOU WILL BLOW UP NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS NOW, YOU BETTER BE INSIDE THE MALL. I WONT LET SOME STUPID WOMAN RUIN THIS OPERATION! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"NO! I wont let you win, you terrorist Irish bastard."

With that being said, she limped over to the side where she was hoping to see the street. But this building had a glass wall curved. Ok time to slide, she can do this, slide, then jump for the river. She doesn't have much time now. 1 minute. Oh God.

A moment came, everything had slowed. She could hear the police sirens, the screaming people, the gun firing, the helicopters of special forces arriving. They wont get to her on time. She was doing to kill herself to stop more people from dying. It made her cry and pause. Then she remembered what Derek asked her. No she is doing it for him, her friends, the innocent people in the building. Wiping her eyes clear and face clean, she got onto the ledge, ready for the jump.

 **BANG!**

The terrorist had gotten through and was shouting at her something. She couldn't hear him, because she couldn't sense anything. Turning she ignored his gun pointed at her, or him running, she just pushed off the ledge.

It was a free fall, until she reached the glass. It was hard, and she bounced a couple times away from the glass wall. Then she was sliding down fast. She could hear the glass breaking and cracking from the gun shots fired at her. Another sting, this time at her shoulder. It threw her off course. She saw the terrorist on the roof being taken down by shots himself. Turning herself with her arms, she saw the edge of the curve coming up. Counting to herself, she spared another look to the jacket.

27 seconds.

26, she positioned her feet on the surface.

25, she took a deep breath, eyes trained on the edge.

24, 23, 22, 21 waiting.

20, she pushed off hard, reaching her finger tips for the river. Like a diving swan.

19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, the water was coming closer as her body curved in the air. Her cloak and clothes flapping from the wind resistance. The water droplets hitting her face and hands from the raining.

12, 11, 10, its so cold out here, this falling feeling is exhilaratingly amazing. She felt so scared and free at the same time.

9, 8, Goodbye life, however crazy you had been.

7, 6, Goodbye my friends and family, I love you all and hope you won miss me too much.

5, 4, Goodbye Leona Garn, you had been an amazing female inventor in life.

3, 2, the water hit her hard. So icy and cold, making sharp pains on every uncovered part of her body. Just numbness and drifting.

1, I don't want to die.

 **…**

"Tonight a great tragedy has been averted in Bristol. All thanks to a brave woman who sacrificed herself, preventing the terrorists from bombing a mall full of thousands of people. Her heroics will be known through history, showing such bravery and courage at such a situation. Leona Garn's family are thanked for her service by a medal of honor from her Majesty herself. We here hope the Garn family and her friends are able to get past the loss of such an incredible woman. You are in our prayers Leona Garn. Thank you.

If you wish to know more on the bombing crisis, and Irish rebellion dispute being contested currently, keep listening."

 **…**

While Leona Garn's family, friends and admirers had a funeral for her at the family plot, without a body to bury, the woman in question was drowning in dark deep waters.

* * *

 **So another chapter. That was freaky fun. I feel good about the action, not too much, because seriously Leona is not some kick boxer, she did what she does best at gym, run and climb stairs. No offense to Irish citizens, I was just using some bad blood history between the Irish and the English. Anyway, time to go to Merlin's world. New chapter will come up in 2018. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
